


Chosen One

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Not Beta Read, if i mentioned a character in the story it's likely I put it in the character section, oof this took me like 4 hours to type, we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: this has been on my mind for a while, there's literally nothing else to describe this besides Ash dealing with stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

Ash knows he’s strong, with eight journeys under his belt it’s kinda expected. And add on the title of “  _ The Chosen One _ “ Ash would need to be really physically fit to deal with all the bullshit the God like Pokemon yeet his way. 

But it’s gotten to the point where Ash doesn’t fully realize just  _ how _ strong he's gotten. 

Most of his friends didn’t really see much of it, and Ash didn’t really pay much attention to it, they were out in the woods for most of the duration of their journey so it didn’t really matter. 

Brock was also amazingly fit, he would tell Ash and their other companions on how he stayed fit - mostly working alongside his Pokemon to a degree - and also healthy, hence why he usually does the cooking. Iris is another friend that comes to mind, the natural wild ability outshined Ash’s unnatural strength, speed, and  _ appetite _ . Her own was just as bad and Cilan always had to buy in bulk somewhat everytime they were in a city. 

Everyone that was by his side had some kind of unnatural talent, may it be food, competing, designing, or something else. 

He also can be very wise past his years, from the things he has seen it’s no doubt  _ why  _ he acts like a kid all the time, there's times to be serious - when the world is ending and he’s the trump car - and the rest is to be a kid. 

Like how he’s  _ supposed to be _ .

But every now and again Ash’s  _ very  _ unnatural abilities were pushed straight into the spotlight where no one could ignore it for the time being. 

*

Brock tried to help calm all of the little Pokemon that were trapped on a small dirt platform that was disappearing in the raging river that was rising before he felt May yanked him back from the edge, turning around he was about to yell at the younger girl until he saw why she did it.

Ash was running at full speed at the group… carrying a  _ very _ large tree log, Max was a little way behind him, the kids little legs couldn’t keep up with the ecrutating space Ash set. 

Brock watch, completely flabbergasted as this tiny kid, barely reaching five feet in height, chuck a twenty plus foot log  _ at least _ a yard away from the river like it was just a toothpick. 

But the log ended up being the perfect thing they needed, both sides are able to get to each other now and the scared Pokemon can now get to safety.

Brock was about to cross when Ash jumped in front of him and easily ran across the log - like there  _ isn’t _ a very dangerous raging river that could  _ easily _ kill the young kid in seconds - and landed on the other side.

He started to help the Pokemon onto the log, always keeping an eye on them as he set the next one on top. Until he got to the last Pokemon, it was a Poochyena. The poor Pokemon was limping and whining at the trainer. 

Picking up the wolf Pokemon, Ash easily cleared the log for the last time before a giant wave of water knocked down and pulled it away quickly down the river. 

Brock just realized his lungs were burning from the lack of air he was not breathing in. gasping he ran back to their backpacks to grab the Pokemons first aid kit and tried to jog back but his lugs were screaming at him, Max soon came and got the kit from him so May and Ash could help the poor Pokemon. 

And that happened in the afternoon, it was night time now and he could hear the nocturnal Pokemon calling out to each other outside the tent he was sharing with Ash and Pikachu. The two were sleeping away soundly.

Ash was on his side facing Brock with Pikachu laying between his arms curled up in a loose ball with ears. Tiny puffs of air came from both of them as their chest raised and fell in sync. 

Brock chuckled quietly, he was glad both May and Max were asleep because they would have called him out from how crazy it sounded. And Brock thinks he has the right to be a little crazed at what he saw from today. 

Ash, a  _ Thirteen  _ year old chucked a tree log that was  _ four times _ his height.

Brock has seen some things okay? But Ash will always be a mystery to him, but the only thing he can probabaly do right now is try and keep him alive and help the kid from killing himself in a stupid dangerouse stunt. 

*

Dawn stared in amazement as she watched Ash from her room’s balcony at the Pokemon center they were staying in, Brock was out getting some much needed food supply along with medical stuff Dawn really couldn’t think about right now. Her attention was on Ash. 

The fifteen year old boy was playing with a group of Riolus and two Lucarios. 

The trio had entered the Pokemon center right when a Lucario breeder was checking in, the two Lucario’s that must have been the mom and dad were taking care and keeping an eye on a group of five Riolu - one of them was even a Riolu that was more yellow and blue, both Brock and the breeder exclaimed it was a shiny Pokemon! - but it all went to dust when they spotted Ash. 

Even the Lucario didn’t want to leave the raven haired teen’s side. Ash just laughed as the breeder tried to apologize, waving away the apology Ash and the breeder got on like a house fire. 

And soon enough Ash was playing chase with the group of Pokemon on the battlefield since it was empty. 

Dawn didn’t know why the Lucarios and Riolus liked Ash so much, but she didn’t question it for the time being and went to go take a nap with Piplup. 

It wasn’t until much later, when Brock got back and saw ash and the Pokemon playing did he get a sad far away look that Ash coppied when he greeted the Breeder and doctor in training. 

It wasn’t until much later, when it was after dinner time and everyone except Nurse Joy should have been asleep did Brock knock on her door and let himself in. 

And that night Dawn learned about Aura and how the bond between Ash and the Lucarios and Riolu was so precious.

Dawn goes to sleep that night with the stories of a Dying Lucario and a staff with a crystal in the middle. 

And she doesn’t know if she should comfort Ash in the morning or quietly sob in her pillow until sun rise. 

* 

Tracey couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing right now. 

Ash’s hands were fucking  _ rawed _ to put into perspective, and Charzards tail was still flickering dimly. 

Tracey asked if Ash felt anything and the kid dead straight stared into the older boys eyes head on and blandly stated,  _ no  _ he did  _ not.  _

Tracey has never been scared of a younger kid in all his life until now, Misty’s own anger didn’t and  _ couldn’t _ hold a lit candle to Ash’s unwavering expression of determination. 

Tracey let Misty drill Ash about percautions and safty mesures to warm up the trainers Charzard and how utterly  _ stupid _ Ash was thinking of going with just his hands, good thing he knoes how to tape up hands - his oldest uncle made sure of that before going to war and coming back in a coffin - and heads because Misty lookes like she’s about to split the twelve year old noggin down the middle. 

But he interjected and brought up towels so that Ash can warm up Charzard  _ and  _ keep his newly bandages safe from the large lizards rough skin. 

The kid must have been up all night because the next day the large fire lizard was up and ready for the rematch. 

And they actually  _ won _ .

And the small kid flung himself forward to Charzard, both Misty and himself were about to call out to Ash in fear of the Pokemon flaming the raven haired kid again. 

But that was not the case at all, Charzard easily caught Ash and hugged its trainer before letting off a large flame thrower as it still clung onto the kid. 

Tracy almost fainted right then and there on the sandy beach. 

* 

Iris watched in horror in the tiny open helicopter next to Cilan, they could only stare as the Sword of The Veil go haywire and lift up into space. Where Ash would surely die from lack of oxygen. 

Cilan did a full body shiver next to her, turning to the bright green male she could see he was trying not to cry, and that's when it fully hit her. 

Ash was going to  _ die _ ! 

And the only thing going through her mind was how many times she called him a little kid, this wasn’t a thing a little kid could do - or even  _ want  _ to do - they would curl up and cry. But not Ash, he’s probably guilting himself over about how he could bring Victini to the sea. And that is such an  _ Ash _ thing he would do. 

But all to soon another wave of sadness crashed into her as she lost sight of the castle, she could only clutch Axel and abruptly turn into Cilan to scream and cry. 

And Cilan wasn’t far behind with the water work, clutching onto Iris and tucking his face into the top of her head. The pain was horrible. 

The adults in the front didn’t say anything about them in the back seat, and the two were grateful for that. 

They didn’t know how long they cried until the Mayor shouted something in glee. 

Both looking up to see the edge of the castle, Golem soon blasted down to greet them happily and motioned the Mayor to fly up when safe.

Both Zekrom and Reshiram could be made visible as they lead the structure down slowly. 

All to soon did they Mayor land the tiny helicopter on a patch of building, both Cilan and Iris jumped out of it as soon as it touched the ground, bolting to the inside of the building to see Ash standing up steady and strong with Pikachu standing next to him on the floor. 

Iris was the first to reach him, tackling him straight on. Ash stumbled as he caught her and stumbled again as Cilan slinged around his shoulder to brace the shorters back. 

Ash didn’t say anything as he felt his Shirt get suspiciously wet on his shoulder. 

Iris didn’t care how Ash survived, all that matters is that he  _ did  _ and he’s  _ here _ .

* 

Misty couldn’t breathe, it felt like she was trapped underwater and her arms and legs were chained together. 

Ash was  _ riding  _ a  _ legendary  _ Pokemon, he was riding a  _ God _ into battle between three other  _ Gods _ . 

And Misty can’t fathom that this little child - this  _ eleven _ year old kid - being the proclaimed “  _ Chosen One _ “ she just can’t get her brain to wrap around the idea. 

But  _ Lugia _ said it, and Misty had to watch Ash cry before he faced the fact with so much determination that it scared Misty straight to her core. 

But after everything? When all is said and done? 

When the weather isn’t acting crazy around the world anymore, the ice in the ocean is long gone, and the Pokemon - both wild and caught - aren’t acting like the world is about the end did Ash walked into her room without knocking and laid down beside her with Pikachu in tow. 

They didn’t say anything that night, not one of them could sleep - Tracey joined them sometime around two in the morning - and that was okay for them. 

They didn’t need to say anything, they were okay with the silence for once. 

*

Clemot couldn’t believe what he was seeing on the big screen in the room with the giant machine that's controlling Zygarde. 

There’s Ash, strung up next to his team with Greninja under him, taking the power that can control a  _ Legendary Pokemon _ and  _ fighting back. _

_ He and Greninja are winning against Lysanders control. _

The Gym Leader can only stare in awe as Ash and Greninja successfully break out of the evil man's attempt of control and  _ Break their chains also. _

The way Ash had out right screamed of pure  _ rage _ ; “  _ Fight me _ **_, Lysander!_ ** “, will haunt his nightmares until his dying days. 

The Blond boys were running on high, Clembot was no more and Ash was still fighting with the boss of Team Flare, now backed by Alain and Malva. His speech was being echoed on every news cast as an international new helicopter was broadcasting live as the four fight. 

Ash’s speech was amazing and something that sounded just so…  _ Ash  _

Nobody could be anything like him. They can try but Ash is special and there's a reason why, Clemots just to chicken shit to find out for himself. 

He was just glad that they all survived the final fight, Ash and Greninja dropped to their knees in execution. Bonnie, Serena, and himself ran as fast as they could to the pair and the rest of Ash’s Pokemon.

Looking up Ash was noticeably covered in the most dirt and  _ blood _ than anyone else on the battlefield, but they didn’t care.  _ Ash  _ didn’t care. 

The seventeen year old just smiled tiredly and opened his arms, he probably meant for someone to help him up since his legs must feel like pure lead, but Bonnie zoomed into his arms for a big hug, cry all the while into his tattered and bloody shirt.

And just smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes as he shushed Clemonts little sister. 

Clemont doesn’t know how his brain is going to take all of this in, but he’s just glad to collapse onto Ash’s back and Serena onto the oldest teens shoulder. 

Everything is  _ not  _ okay, but it will be with time and effort. 

*

Gary know’s Ash, don’t listen to a single thing Misty says about him, he  _ knows  _ Ash. 

But what he doesn’t know about is Ash’s scars, he never heard the smaller teen bring them up in conversation and that was okay. 

Gary won’t ask, and Ash won’t tell. 

But he has seen them, sometimes when both of them are home from whatever place they’ve been too. 

Sometimes Ash would call or text him to come over in the middle of the night, Pikachu alone can’t keep the nightmares at bay, and Gary will come. Like a Knight will go to save the Princess from harm. 

But Gary can’t really  _ do  _ anything, he can’t command his Pokemon to attack his best friends nightmares and fears, he can’t logically find a way to make them not sound as horrible as Ash’s mother describes them. Their  _ memories  _ of what  _ happened _ , they’ll always be there. 

Just like how Gary will always try to be by Ash’s side when he needs some silent comfort. 

Another thing, Gary and Ash never  _ talk _ about them, but Gary will  _ touch  _ the scars. 

Running his fingers around the shorter's rib and catalog everything on his back - Ash  _ never  _ lets Gary see the front. And the brunette is okay with that - like it’s a puzzle he can’t solve. 

They’ll do this in complete silence until the sun starts to peak into the room and Blacky and Pikcachu will wake up and streach on the floor. 

Gary is always be the first one to break the heavy weight that falls on them when this happens. He’ll drape his arms around the Raven haired teens waist and plant his face in the, surprisingly, soft hair and whisper; 

“ You’re  _ strong _ , and you are  _ loved _ , “ 

And they would sit there as Ash’s body shakes, Gary never comments on it. He’s not that much of a dick.

*

Kahuna Hala raised an eyebrow as both Professor Kukui and his border - Ash - offer to help him move the logs from the road and back into the cart they were being carried in. agree in complete amusement he watched as Ash’s Pikachu hopped of its trainer’s shoulder as the boy got ready to lift a log. 

His amusement soon slipped away as he watched Ash lift two logs that were three times the teens size and place them in the cart easily. 

He was…. Hala was not expecting that result at all, the teen looked to scrawny to pack any muscles. But here he is slowly making his way of the logs on the ground. 

Kukui whistled in amazement also next to him, the Professor must have not known of the boy’s strength also. 

Something flashed on the boys right wrist and the Kahuna raised his eyebrow again.

His missing Zring, and the one with the Electrium Z also. 

“  _ Tapu _ “ 

Hala whipped his head up as he watched a wind with a flew leaves roll past him, looking back at the boy who stepped aside as the Police squadron got to the scene to get the middle of the pile. He watched as Ash and Officer Jenny smile at each other brightly as she thanked the young teen for helping. 

So, tapu Koko took a liking to this trainer and his Pikachu.

Interesting… 

*

Olivia could only stare in shock as she, Professor Kukui, and Ash alongside his Pokemon watch the sunset. 

The Green Flash… 

Suddenly the young teens Rockruff started to howl, the blue and white light that common when evolving surrounded the pup. 

Then a new Lycanroc in a different for that she has ever seen appears in front of her, Kukui gasped as Ash almost looked teary eyed at the newly evolved Pokemon.

Olivia watched in awe as Ash lunged at his new Lycanroc, the rest of his Pokemon not far behind to congratulate their friends in their own special way. 

Tapu Lele looked pleased with herself and happily went on her way. 

Olivia originally didn’t want to give Ash a grandtrial, she was afraid of what the boy could do. 

She’s heard plenty of stories from Gym Leader and Champions of an amber eyed short trainer with silky messy raven hair and a Pikachu that he had since ten. 

She was afraid he was going to bring bad luck, now seeing him there happily hugging Lycanroc she finally realized she’s wrong. 

She’ll cherished this memory until it’s time to pass her title as a Kahuna onward. 

*

But sometimes, when you think you have everything under control. It all comes crashing down.

Like tonight. 

Ash hasn’t been able to sleep for the past three days, they just rescued Lusamine from an Ultra Beast. 

Kidnapped mother add going through a portal equals  _ very  _ emotional mess And said mess is Ash right now. 

Most of his Pokemon are in their Pokeballs, and Pikachu was sleeping on the living room couch - Ash didn’t  _ dare _ moving the electric mouse - so Ash was alone. Which was good. 

Because he didn’t want anyone to hear him sob wetly into his hands as tears poured from his eyes, his mind flashing through everything he’s been through in the past six plus years. His body feels like it's being burned and frozen at the same time. 

But he doesn’t make a sound louder than a gasp, he can get through this, he’s gotten through a bunch of other more grueling and horrifying fate. It’s fine,  _ he’s fine. _

He’s the  _ Chosen One _ after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in an angsty mood rn so here, warning of body horror and a lot of blood - overall just be careful for this chapter. the next one is definitely going to be more fluffy, just needed the get this shit out of my veins first.

* 

J stared in horror at the sight in front of her. 

Two of her henchmen laid on the ground. 

_ Dead. _

A fifteen year old trainer stood above them, shoulders hunched over as his hands dripped with the blood of the corpse on the ground. The woman gasped in horror as the kids head snapped over to her. 

She swore his eyes were amber and not an ocean icy  _ blue _ . 

“ Where are they? “ he snarled, stepping out of the pool of blood he was standing in, his footsteps leaving marks on the white tile of the base. 

“ Stop right there! “ another henchman yelled besides her before lunging at the kid. 

The kid just swung his legs high in the air, connecting with the man's head before sending him flying into the wall. More blood splattered on the kids face as he smiled psychotically. 

The sickening crunch made J want to puke her lungs out, the smell was horrid. She needed to get out of here, but she was trapped in a corner as the kid already killed her last man and she didn’t have her Pokemon or a gun on her body. 

Like a gun would actually  _ do _ anything to the kid, he was already shot in the leg twice and the stomach three times. 

He was  _ still standing. _

“ I’ll ask you again, “ He growled before coming to stand a foot away from J, “  **_where are they?_ ** “ he yelled, his voice had the under effect of a large Pokemons yowell of rage. 

“ Y… Your Pokemon and friends are being held t… together. “ she stuttered, hating herself at how scared she was of a fifteen year old  _ child _ . 

Said kid snarled once more, lifting his foot to stomp on one of J’s feet, she lurched forward in a scream as a knee flew towards her face. 

The last thing that crossed her mind before she blacked out from the pain.

Ash ketchum wasn’t a child. 

No 

He was a  **_Monster_ ** .

*

Colress ran down darkened corridor after dark corridor, never looking back in fear that  _ he  _ was still following with his friends right behind. 

The tall scientist was regretting that he ever meat Ghetsis, that bastard  _ fucking old fool _ , he didn’t know he would have  _ this _ on his hands when he made that controling device. He should have taken that science teacher position for that nearby highschool that he used to live by when he was getting his masters done. 

There up ahead, Colress could see an open janitors closet. He skidded to a halt and closed the door as fast as he could, he hid between supplies - please for the  _ love  _ of the Gods, don’t let that  **_Monster_ ** find him - and prayed that he was safe enough for now. 

He must have been, Colress heard three set of footsteps and they stopped right outside the janitor closet door. His breathing froze in fear of it making a sound. 

“ Damn! “ the girl of the group yelled, he could hear her foot bang on the ground, her Axew whined, “ He got away, “ her words muttered off as the tallest of the group tried to soothe her. 

“ You guys find a way out, I’m going to release all the Pokemon out of their shitty control, “ that was a  _ lie _ , Colress had sent out all the Pokemon they had here at the lab against them and they all ran once they were free, so did the other grunts. The place only held him and the three kids. 

Colress shivered in fear as the other two took the words at face front - they didn’t know they had a  _ murdurer  _ in their group - and the kid even ceant his other Pokemon with them. 

_ Smart _ , the kid knows he doesn’t have his own Pokemon with him, Colress had left them at the main lab he usually works at. 

_ He’s a giant fucking dumbass that’s about to be killed _ . 

Colress held his breath as two foot step’s walked away and a third one walked in a different direction. He waited a few more minutes before carefully climbing out of his spot and slowly opening the closet door. 

No person in sight, sighing he stepped out of the closet and stretched his arms above his head, cracking some stiff bones. “ Thank god that’s over, it felt like I was in a horror movie for a while - “ 

The sound of a gun cocking made him stop mid sentence. He raised his arms and slowly turned around to see what he was dreading. 

Right in front of him was Ash Ketchum training a loaded gun on Colress’s face. The child had a smile even the devil would shake and quiver from. 

“ Be careful what you wished for ~ “ the teen sang happily. 

“ Wait - “ Colress pushed both his hands forward but it was to late. 

The gun had gone off and colress eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body hitting the floor with a dull thud. His glasses scattered off his face and towards Ash’s feet

Ash whistled as he stepped on the glasses, shattering the lenses and bending the flimsy frame. He clicked the safety on the gun and placed it in the janitor's closet and shut the door. 

Ash’s song will forever haunt these darkened halls. 

8

Doctor Xerosic couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him, a whole base full of grunts and scientists on the floor bleeding out, creating one huge pool of blood.

_ They were all dead _ . 

**_How!?_ **

He slowly walked down the steps until he was standing on the last step before the bottom floor. He felt a drop land on his nose, his hand shook as it reached to wipe whatever kind of liquid fell on his face. 

_ Why did a drop of blood hit his nose!? _

Doctor Xerosic body was now fully shaking like a leaf as he slowly looked up to the ceiling. 

The scream echoed the whole base as he saw another quarter of their grunts and scientist’s hung from the ceiling. 

Some had their throats slit in multiple places, others had their wrist’s skinned so much that their hands were coated red from the blood flowing out of the patch of exposed muscles and open veins. The more gruesome ones had their face peeled off like in those horror movies. 

There was a clicking sound behind him and in less than a second there was a large knife pressed to his throat. He stood there, frozen on the stair step as the person behind him chuckle darkly. 

“ Ah ~ “ the voice cooed and the Doctor could only shiver in fear, making him press into the  _ extremely _ sharp knife, a sliver of a cut appeared on his neck and a tiny drop of blood welled up and rolled down his fat neck. 

“ Doctor Xerosic, my friend Clemot was extremely pissed at the hurtful comments you threw his way yesterday, such a shame ~ “ the man behind him tutted, the Doctor immediately knew who it was that killed the whole base of people. 

“ Y...You - “ he tried to stutter out before the knife pressed upward with the pointy end pressing into the bottom part of his jugular. 

“ Hush, Hush ~ no need to get all frantic, you’ll be joining your coworkers soon enough~ “ the teen shushed the Doctor again, the adult couldn’t help but start shaking even harder. 

But he just had to ask one question before he ends up like his comrades. 

“ W… what kind of  **_Monster_ ** are you!? “ Xerosic stuttered out. 

A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so the teen’s lips could come up to his ear. 

“ You may call me a  **_Monster_ ** all you want, “ the teen snarled before he started to press the knife into the adults neck slowly, “ But it  _ takes _ one to  _ know _ one, Doctor, “ the killer yanked the knife out of the gushing wound to slash his eyes. 

Ash pushed the body off the stairs and into the growing pool of blood that soaks the whole bottom base floor, his phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pants pocket. 

_ Thx for the encouragement earlier Ash, you were right, that stupid Scientist was wrong. - ElectricNerd. _

Ash smiled as he tucked his flipped the knife part into the handel, making it half its size before putting it in it’s pouch to text his friend back as he walked back up the stairs. 

_ Don’ worry about it Clem’! I’m happy you’re feeling better now! And I don’t think that Scientist whats - his - name is going to bother us anymore - AshesToAshes. _

*

Ash snarled as Guzma and his cronies started to walk away, Ash and his classmates had learned about Alolan Bug Types yesterday, so the mans proclaimed ‘ Golisopod even thinks your boring ‘ is utter  _ bullshit _ , and he’s going to call that fucker out. 

“ I thought ‘ big bad ‘ Guzma never runs from a fight! “ Ash yelled, making the Adult and his grunts stop in his tracks. 

Guzma whipped around, glaring daggers at Ash before he stalked back to his original spot when he was battling him. “ What did you just say! “ Guzma yelled back at him.

He could feel Kukui’s hand landed on his shoulder as Mallow cried out behind Kiawe, “ His dangerous Ash! “ shrugging the Professor’s hand off sent a look Mallow’s way. 

_ No shit Sherlock, he wants to fight him because he is dangerous and also an asshole.  _

“ You heard me! “ Ash yelled back, lifting his head and pulling his shoulders back, “ I’m calling out your absolute  _ bullshit _ , Guzma, Every Golisopod has the Ability Emergency Exit, which means that when Golisopods health gets halfway low it automatically retreats back into its Pokeball, “ Ash rattled off, he could hear his classmates whisper behind him. 

Yeah he mostly pays attention in class,  _ that’s one reason why he’s fucking here in Alola for _ . 

“ So, “ Ash widened his stance and sent Pikachu a glance, his partner smiled as much as he could through the poison. 

Soon the center ground of the battlefield glowed in bright yellow light and Pikachu let off a strong electric discharge. 

“ Pika! “ Pikachu cried out as the Poison effect dissipated from its system. 

Ash looked away from his friend and looked back at Guzma and his ‘ buddies ‘, the man was looking at the pair with wide eyes. 

“ Take your Bullshit and shove it back up your ass where it came from, “ Ash finished, and he glared at guzma when the man started laughing. 

“ Boss? “ one of his grunt’s questions, but the adult kept on laughing for a good few solid minutes before wheezing in a breath and straightening out. “ that was a good kid, just for that I’ll let you battle my whole team of Pokemon, right here and right now, since you put on a good fight for “ Guzma waved his hands and sent out Golisopod out again. 

Ash snorted as Pikachu cried and it’s cheeks sparked in anger, “ Like how you haven’t yet, “ Ash answered with.

Guzma growled, but didn’t answer with a response besides calling his golisopod to attack. 

_ Oh, Ash is so gong to  _ **_wipe_ ** _ the floor with Guzma and his team _ . 

Ash threw himself into battle just as much as Pikachu was the actual one fighting it, he would slightly shift his weight when Pikachu would doge that way, and he would raise himself up high when Pikachu would jump before turning back into his original wide stance. 

_ And wipe the floor they  _ **_did_ ** .

None of Guzma’s Pokemon could even  _ touch  _ Pikachu, the small electric mouse was still standing when he smashed Golisopod into the ground next to a group of his grunts - making them scatter into the different groups surrounding him, his teacher, and classmates - and his Masquerain didn’t even last five minutes into the battle before it fainted to one of Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. 

Guzma’s Vikavolt went down with an electroweb and multiple rabbid shots of Thunderbolt. And Guzma’s Pinser  _ was not going  _ **_down_ ** . 

Guzma growled as his Pinsir and the kids Pikachu parted from the cloud of smoke, both Pokemon were panting and were running off on smoke more than anything now, “ Give it up Kid! “ Guzma sneered at ash, “ You and your Pikachu are almost up, just admit defeat and this would all be over! “ the adult tried to conjoul the child into giving up. 

_ But no such luck. _

Ash sneered back as the wind started to pick up out of nowhere, Lillie and Sophocles squealed behind him as the wind actually got somewhat harsh. His own hat flew off his head and onto Pikachu. 

“  _ Pika! _ “ the Pokemon cried and pulled the hat down more onto its head, there was a bright flash on his left wrist… the Electrium Z. 

“ We will never give up if there’s still people like you, Guzma! People who like to steal other people pokemon for fun and cause so much hurt and wounds for others! “ ash stated, both Pikachu and him went through the motions for the Z move. 

“ What the - “ Kukui started behind him before Ash cut him off. 

“ Let’s go Pikachu! “ he cried and Pikachu followed, “ Use Ten Million Volt Thunderbolt! “ the teen finished as his partner shot up into the sky. 

And just after a few minutes it was over, Pinsir had fainted on the ground. 

“ I can’t believe this, “ a grunt murmured to another one. 

Guzma growled, calling his last Pokemon back he glared at Ash, “ This isn’t over yet! I’ll be back! “ he snarled and Ash met him toe - for - toe. 

“ It is Guzma, “ Ash stated, leaning back as Pikachu was huffing and puffing in front of him. “ or it won’t just be me you’ll face against, “ 

“  _ Koko!  _ “ the cry of Melemele Island Guardian rang out above them when a fast wind blew past the courtyard. 

“  _ Oh shit _ , “ Guzma whispered, his eyes going wide, before he adbrubtly turned around and raised his hand, “ We’re leaving this stupid fucking Island, “ and just like that they were gone. 

Kukui was just about to go yell at Ash about what he was even  _ thinking _ . 

Going up against  _ Guzma? Alone!?  _

But that was before Ash let out a loud noise between a wheeze and a sob, sinking to his knees so his hands could clutch where his shirt covers his shirt. Pikachu too fell to the ground in a heap of yellow fur. 

“ Ash! “ Kukui and a few of his students called, the Professor was the first one to reach him, his hands falling on the teens shoulder to yanked him back so he can see into his eyes. 

The pupils were so big, and Ash was still doing that half noise, “ Hey, hey, it’s okay. You beat him, Guzma’s gone. “ Kukui pressed his forehead against Ash, and taking one of his students hand and pressed it to his own chest so Ash could try and breath with him. 

“ I'm sorry, I - “ the boy gasped for air and Kukui could vaguely hear one of his students yelled something about the Principal and runs off, probably Lillie or Kiew, “ I’m… I’m so sorry, Professor Kukui, “ Ash started up again, leaning into his teachers touch more as his breathing slowed down, he could hear Lillie help Pikachu calm down from the high as well, so Kiawe must have gone and informed the Principal, “ He just came and said all those mean things to you and then started to surround us - my natural instincts just kicked in, “ 

_ Of course! _ Kukui thought, this is ash’s ninth journey, and it was his first one where he was stationed primaveril and kept going to the same place for most of the day almost everyday. But prior to that he was living out in the woods so his natural fight response to flight or fight is bigger than everyone of his classmates. 

“ It’s okay for now Ash, let's just get you to the nurses office along with Pikachu, “ Kukui stated before helping ash stand and walk towards the building. 

Kukui really needs to drill into Ash that not all bad situations can be handled by a kid. 

Guzma will never forget those amber eyes turning into Ocean icy Blue eyes. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

-

Bonnie laughed as she was tossed up into the air before falling back down and crashing into the lake the gang was swimming in, when she resurfaced it was to Ash’s grinning face and Clemont yelling at him to not toss her that high. 

“ Again! Again! “ She cried out, her laughter came back as she watched Ash role his shoulder and head down in fake annoyance before coming to her and scooping her up again, the height that he tossed her was shorter than Bonnie liking, but anything to get her brother to calm down. 

Honestly. Her brother was such a worry-wart sometimes, Ash would never toss her to a height she couldn’t handle! So why was he getting all up in their faces for having fun? Their all friends and Ash has been tossing her into the lake for the better part of the hour since they got to their camping site. 

The two only got out of the water when lunch time was called, even if Bonnie grumbled that she wanted to stay in the cool water for a little longer than eat in the hot summer sun. but Serena smiled at her and promised that she would join in the water fun also when lunch was over. Bonnie cheered at that and dug into her sandwich like Ash did next to her so it wouldn’t take longer than the recommended thirty minutes you’re supposed to wait after you ate before going into any kind of large water bodies. 

Or that’s what Clemont yelled at her and Ash when they finished their lunch as fast as they could without choking. 

So her and ash waited as Serena set a timer on her Pokedex, her brother was ranting about the safety of swimming and yada, yada, yada. Stuff Bonnie doesn’t care so much about right now. What was going through her tiny mind was how strong Ash was, he’s been throwing her into the water for at least an hour before lunch! How did he do it? 

So Bonnie made her thoughts vocal, tugging on Ash’s wet shirt he was wearing to get his attention, she asked, “ Ash? How can you be so strong? “ 

Ash looked at her in confusion, clearly her question sailed over his head, the oldest teen doesn’t really  _ get  _ questions like that sometimes. Bonnie only huffed before explaining her question further. 

“ How come you were able to throw me so high! “ her arms shot out above her head in an arc, Ash had to dodge her noodle arms slightly so he wouldn’t get hit by them, “ For at  _ least _ an hour and you don’t seem tired at all, “ she waved her arms at Ash and the teen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while a slight blush painted his cheeks, “ Clemont always complains that he’s too tired to throw me after only three turns! “ 

Ash and Serrena laughed when Clemont just straight up yelled wordlessly at his sister from where he was standing at the foldable table. 

Ash looked back over to the little girl who was just sitting next to him, looking up at the teen with wonder in her eyes, “ well… “ Ash trailed off trying to find the words without giving so much away, “ It’s just… after so many years of traveling I just got that strong! “ the oldest teen finished with a giant smile, his arms raised up so he could flex a little. He didn’t see Clemont and Serena blush madly behind him, but that was okay because Bonnie saw them and gave them an evil smile when Ash stood up off the ground the two were sitting on. She looked back when Ash sighed, rubbing his face as he looked out on the lake front with tired eyes. 

_ Oh _ … 

The Pokedex chimed and Bonnie swirled around and raced towards the waterfront again, she heard Ash laugh behind her before heading that way also at a slower pace. 

But that was okay, Bonnie know’s when she went to far with her questions. Ash had the same far away look in his eyes as her mother when she asked her when she was gonna be coming back home. 

-

Cilan sat back with his Pansage at the foldable table as he watched Ash and Iris play with the rest of the Pokemon. 

Ash got tackled by his Snivy, Pignite, and Pikachu. The raven haired teen laughed as the Pokemon tried to drag him down into the giant mud puddle Oshawatt made. Iris was no help to the other trainer as she was off laughing off at the sideline, that is until Iris’s Emolga rammed into her back, pushing the young teen face first into the mud. 

Both Cilan and his Pokemon Partner cringed as Iris pushed herself up on her knees, glaring at the flying Pokemon who was giggling at her in the air before flying off and landing on the closest tree branch in the clearing. Which was right next to Cilan and Pansage, he wordlessly picked up a macaron and lifted his hand up in the air so the small Pokemon could grab it happily. Iris stomped over, trailing mud behind her towards Cilan’s nice  _ Clean _ area. 

The oldest teen was about to tell her to not come any closer to him and the cooling lunch food when both of them heard a loud squawk and a thump following the noise. Looking over the two spotted Ash laughing as Pignite, Snivy, and Pikachu was looking down on their trainer who was now laying on his back in the mud, the Pokemon soon followed after their trainer. Pignite flopped next to Ash, making some of the mud fly on top of it’s trainer. Snivy and Pikachu were having a mud ball war between just the two. 

And off a little bit away there sat Oshawatt, Scraggy, and Axew. Oshawatt watched over the two baby Pokemon where were trying to build some sort of mud tower, the water Pokemon cheered them back up when the tower would flop over. 

Iris huffed and turned back around, her finger raised to give Emolga a stern lecture when she was lifted into the air squealing. Ash laughed as he easily manhandled her back over to the mud pit and dragged her down into the dark brown mess. 

Cilan snickered with Pansage as the young girl got up after Ash and raced him to the pound there were going to eat near, and the two started to laugh louder as Ash caught Iris again and tossed her into the water. The girl screamed at the raven haired teen until Ash jumped in after her, his Pokemon not far behind. 

Cilan never did see Ash’s true strength until Ghetsis and N came along. But that’s later down on the timeline where everyone is tested, right now he was calling the soppy wet teenagers over for lunch time. 

-

Professor Samuel Oak could only chuckle when he first looked out the window in his kitchen on the first morning of July. 

There was Delia’s son and his grandson, playing a large game of tag with the Pokemon he watched over at his Lab. the game looked like a free for all if Professor Oak could only guess when Ash’s Bulbasaur used VIne Whip gently so he could tap Gary on the boy’s shoulder, only for Gary to tag his Umbreon and race away as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Oak chuckled into his coffee mug - a gift from dear Ash himself when he came back from Sinnoh - as his eyes tracked the two trainers running around and around with so many Pokemon following their lead. 

Turning away from the big window the old man moved deeper into the kitchen, his stomach growling for something other than late night snacks and coffee. Opening up the fridge he started to laugh again because there was a stack of Pancakes that his grandson must have surely made and a glass of water sitting right next to it with a small note that only had a smiley face that Ash must have written before being pulled out side by Gary to do some of Professor Oak’s chores. 

Pulling out the plate of food to reheat in the microwave the professor couldn’t stop smiling. He was glad Gary and Ash made up, the younger may have hidden it well to others but the Professor could clearly tell the weight of not having Gary by his side was dragging the poor teen down.and Gary was the same, always asking how Ash was doing and when was the last time he called, Oak would only respond with ‘  _ why not call and ask him? _ ‘ the teen would scoff and change the topic to something else. 

Soon Samuel found himself finishing the daily Kanto news paper, an empty plate, coffee cup, and a glass cup sitting a little way in front of him. The two boy’s stumbled in tiredly and greeted the professor good early afternoon before making their way into the living room where they would crash onto the couch together to watch some old reruns of cartoons that they used to watch when they were young kids still in middle school. 

And sure enough, when Oak walked in half an hour later there they were, curled up together and sleeping like a pair of Snorlax’s. The Professor only huffed at the sight of their shoes laying in a messy pile by the foot of the couch, but he didn’t dare wake them up. He only threw a blanket on them and walked back into the main part of his Lab to do more work. 

Going back on his thought’s earlier on Ash and Gary’s friendship, Ash was never really emotionally strong in some areas. It was either face the person head on in a yelling argument or ignore the problem until it gets to much or fixes itself. The teen was getting better, mostly to do with Gary being back in his corner and meeting new friends beside the ones he made in kanto. 

But Professor Oak can clearly see Ash was on his way to getting emotionally strong with his friends and Pokemon partners by his side. 

-

_ It was too early to be dealing with kind of shit _ Jessie cursed in her head, Mimikyu had gone missing in the middle of the night and Bewear had pushed her out at fuck o’clock in the morning to go find the little bastard. 

But instead of finding her drasted Alola partner she found a twerp sitting by a cliff edge watching the sun start to rise, shouldn’t he be at the stupid Professor body Builders house with his stupid perfecty wife? Why the fuck is he so far out here? More importantly,  _ without any Pokemon _ ?

She wearly looked at the thin empty belt the OG twerp usually keeps his Pokeballs at. She couldn't see the electric nuisance anywhere either, and that didn’t put her guard down since her Mimikyu has the biggest hate boner for it. 

Getting a closer look at Ash’s face she could see drying tear tracks to only get wet again as more tears slowly slid down, he never bothered wiping them away. Jessie stopped and crouched down behind a nearby bush to Twerp watch, which turned out really weird as Ash continued to cry without making a sound. 

It took a while, the sun slowly climbing higher and higher into the sky. It must be around ten in the morning, shouldn’t the Twerp get going? Professor bare chest and wetsuit wife should be worried about him right now. 

_ Shit _ her feet were falling asleep, standing and watching the Twerp crying his heart out was getting boring. The call of a Trumbeak broke the teen out of his mind, quite horrible though so things were getting interesting. 

Ash had flinched  _ hard _ , so hard that his back slipped off from the tree he was curled up against. Making the teen sprawl on the forest grass awkwardly as his side was pressed against the trunk of the tree. Groaning the Twerp stood up on shaking legs, his wobbly fingers gently pressed against his salty wet cheeks before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to wipe away the evidence of what happened for the past hour away. 

“  _ Ash _ ! Oh thank Arceus, there you are! “ a voice called out, and said teen whipped his head around to where it came from, looking wide eyed and terrified until a large orange and white body shot out of the tall grass. 

“ H… Hey Lycanroc, “ the Twerp greeted the wolf Pokemon who happily greeted its trainer back with licks and barks. Professor Kukui wasn’t so far behind with the electric brat and his other Pokemon - even that weird one with its spikes on top of its head. “ Mornin’ Professor Kukui, “ Ash mumbled as he stood up only to get tackled by his smaller Pokemon. 

“  _ Do not  _ ever do that  _ again _ ! “ the Professor hissed at the young teen, clutching the teens biceps, “ Do you know how worried we were? You are  _ so  _ lucky it’s a weekend, “ the ripped man added. 

The Twerp could only nod his head slowly, “ Sorry Professor, I’m just… I just had a bad nightmare and, “ ash paused as he took a breath and finally looked up at the adult, more tears slid down his face, “ And it’s something you and Professor Burnet wouldn’t understand at all, “ 

Kukui’s shoulder dropped at that, along with his face crumbling from an angry look to one of pure worry and stress. “ Ash, you don’t have to  _ explain _ your nightmares, you just have to  _ tell  _ us and not run off before we can help you, “ the teen’s teacher explained gently, his eyes looking fondly at the teen. 

Ash finally let a sob pass through his lips as he looked up at the adult with wide teary hopeful eyes, “ I… I just never - never had adult’s  _ care _ . “ the teen sobbed out before getting pulled into a bear hug by the Professor, His Pokemon surrounding them. 

“ oh,  _ Ash _ , “ Kukui murmured into the kids hair, and Jessie couldn’t help but feel like she should leave, like,  _ now _ . 

Getting up she slowly made her way back more into the woods before doing a full sprint to get further away. She didn’t want to be apart of anything like that again. 


End file.
